Lust
by Starfire1407
Summary: At this moment, just one glance at the face in front of you and you find that you don't care anymore because you just want her. You just want her. ShinHika.


**Special thanks to Ju5t An0th3r H3d6h06 for looking over this. I wuv you buddy! :3 You guys better go over and read her latest story 'Sketch'. I swear you won't regret it.**

* * *

**Different? Kinda. Drabbl-ish? Meh.**

**Disclaimer: You don't own Pokémon? Neither do I.**

* * *

You walk into the crowded, humid place, the stench of sweat and clinging bodies overpowering your brain. You shrug and reach the bar, slam some money on the counter and holler for a drink. Your disoriented mind takes in the scene around you slowly.

In your right state of mind, you would never have even dreamt of entering such a filthy place, but then again, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Yeah, that's your excuse.

You smirk at your pathetic reasoning as your eyes wander to someone. You see people dancing and you snort as you see some girls walking in your general direction, with their silly pouts and their lustful eyes. You turn towards the bartender and grab your drink, sipping it slowly, and that's when you really see her.

You shake your head, reminding yourself of the petite woman still waiting back at home for you. But then again, another drink doesn't help.

And another.

And another.

Finally, you slam your nth drink on the counter as your now bloodshot eyes take in the scene around you once again. Your eyes widen ever so slightly as you see her sashaying her way towards you with pleasure. You eye her from top to bottom, shamelessly staring at her curves as she finally walks up to you and smiles that dazzling smile that makes you want to swoon.

But no, the stoic Paul Carter doesn't fall for such nonsense.

(Ha, that's what you think.)

Her body is screaming for you to feel it all over as she walks a few steps around you, clicking those heels to a stop right in front of you, her face just inches away from yours, making your throat go dry.

Her next move takes you by surprise. She swiftly turns away from you and begins walking away, her long hair almost whipping your face. Those bright blue eyes have a teasing look as she looks back at you, apparently wanting you to follow her. You oblige without hesitation as her grace hypnotizes you and throws all your sanity out of the window. She smirks as she then turns back at you, making you gasp slightly as she pulls your arms and wraps them onto her tiny waist, her own lithe body melting into yours as you both groove to the music, something you wouldn't be caught dead doing. Her lovely eyes, filled with mischief, stare into the very depths of your own dark ones, making you shudder involuntarily. Her dainty hands travel upwards, slowly and surely, from your back to your neck, making you shiver with pleasure, before entangling themselves in your hair. She completely dominates you as you become a slave under her spell.

Not that you're complaining.

Her pink lips skim over yours suddenly, making your eyes go wide and then slowly close while savoring her taste. She nibbles at your lower lip and makes you hungry for more as she pulls away teasingly. Once again you are lost for words as she slips her hands under your shirt and over your abs, making your mind go into overdrive. Your craving for her overcomes any last bit of loyalty and sense you possess as you hungrily swoop down onto her lips and attack them. The kiss is heated and intense and she seems to be pleased, which makes your ego swell.

Now you know that you have your own girl back at home, waiting ever so patiently for you, like every other night, being the docile spouse every man would kill for. But at this moment, just one glance at the face in front of you and you find that you don't care anymore because you just want her.

You just want her.

You lust for the woman in front of you, and that is exactly what you intend to do. You push her to the wall as your arms now encase her in between your perspiring body and the hard cold stone. She looks up at you batting her eyelashes, making your senses go wild. Her touch burns you, burns in a way you have never felt before. You pull her up onto you, her hips locking tight around your abdomen as she cradles your face in her hands, lust being ever so clear in those azure orbs, that dark hair of hers tickling your face. Those eyes once again flash a memory deep inside you but you shrug it off yet again. For now, it's just you and her and hey, you can always shower in the morning.

* * *

**Review for birthday cake! Starfire finally turned ten yesterday and can become a Pokémon**** Trainer! WHEEEE!**

**Jk, I hope this wasn't too, uhh... Idon'tevenknowwhattosay.**


End file.
